It's a Baby!
by Ninjagirly
Summary: Max the "Moon Cat" comes over to the zoo and introduces his pregnant mate. Everything goes from good to bad for poor Private when he's stuck with Angelica while she's giving birth!


It's a Baby!

It was early one morning and the sun was shinnying brightly. Private inhaled the fresh air, letting out a huge sigh afterward. "Today's gonna be a great day!" he told himself.

"Oh! Hey! Penguin!" shouted a familiar voice.

Private turned and saw the scruffy tabby known as "moon cat", but there was another cat with him he didn't recognized. "Hello, Max! Who's that?"

"You're Private, right?" the female cat mewed, "I've heard so much about you and your team."

"This is my mate, Angelica," Max explained proudly, motioning to the calico.

Angelica sat up to shake Private's flipper. When she did so, Private noticed that she was really big!

"Ah...Nice to meet you."

Angelica noticed Private staring at her tummy and she giggled. "I'm not fat, ya know! I'm just pregnant!"

"Pregnant? With babies?" Private asked.

Max laughed. "Isn't he a card? Come on! Let me introduce you to the others!"

"Congratulations, Moon cat," Skipper said, patting the stray on the back.

"Moon cat?" Rune whispered to Kowalski.

"I'll explain later. Just call him Max."

"Right! So, why don't we all celebrate?" Skipper shouted.

They all climbed up the ladder, leaving Private to help Angelica up. Suddenly, the fish bowl slammed shut with a loud CLANK!

Private tried to push the exist, but it was stuck. He turned to Angelica. "D-Don't worry! We'll go the other way!" He jumped down and ran to the door, but it was locked on the other side. "Who locked the door?"

-10 mins. before-

"Skipper, why are you locking the door?" Rune asked.

"To make sure there's no way for Ringtail and the others to burst in her again!"

"What about Private's Trophy exist?"

"Right! I should seal that too!"

-Back to the present-

"Okay, okay... At least it's not like we urgently have to get out or something," Private said.

Angelica's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Oh no? Oh no what?"

"I think my water broke!" she told him.

"We can get you another once we get out," Private said, unknowingly.

Angelica grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "No! The baby's coming!"

Private's eyes widened and he ran up the ladder and pounded on it. "HELP! SOMEONE GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"No use, Skip," Rune huffed, "It won't budge!"

"Fish and Chips man! Rico; Explosives!" Skipper shouted.

Rico hacked up a very powerful explosive.

"No!" Max screamed, grabbing the dynamite, "We can't risk hurting Angelica and the baby!"

"Sssh!" Rune hissed, pressing her ear to the ground. Rico hacked up a stethoscope and Rune used that to listen. She gasped. "I hear Private! He said that the baby's coming!"

Everyone gasped.

"We need to go the other way around!" Kowalski told them all.

"Right! Men-"

"-Ahem?"

"I mean team! Operation; Help Private and Angelica! Go, go, go!"

Private ran around Angelica. They both were screaming. Angelica was screaming out of pain as Private screamed out of fear.

"Y-You're gonna have to deliver the baby!" Angelica shouted, laying on her side.

"How? I don't even know how mammals get pregnant to start out with! How do you expect me to deliver a baby kitten?"

Angelica screamed in pain again.

"Oooh! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" he repeated. He tried to remember the movie Rat Race which was the only movie he had ever watched that talked about birthing. Frankly, now that he _did _remember, he was highly disgusted. Still, he ran and got a wet wash clothe and put it on the mother cat's forehead. Then he went and got another piece of clothe and placed it near Angelica.

Angelica started panting heavily.

"Arg! Eeeeewww!" Private squealed as he saw the sack. He uneasy opened it for Angelica and then put it next to her face. "...T-That wasn't so b- Arg! So gross! Here comes another one!" he shouted, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

The group finally managed to find the door leading to H.Q. They used a blowtorch to cut the door open. When the door feel down, they all "Awwed"

Max ran up to Angelica who was gently licking one of three new born kittens.

"Wow... How precious!" Rune said. "...Hey, wait... Where's Private?"

Kowalski tapped her shoulder and pointed to the mentally disturbed penguin curled up in a ball in the corner.

"Better him then us, I guess," Rune muttered.

"Ah-Huh!" Rico said as Skipper and Kowalski nodded in agreement.

A/N: Well, there's one of my one shots! Yay! ^^ Now, I must give credit to the awesome person who gave me the idea; ponytail30527(you rule! lol)

Just so ya all know, pregnancy is NOT beautiful! I had to watch a video where a mother gave birth and it was HORRORABLE! Expectally when the teacher rewined the movie without pushing stop first, so it looked as it the doctors were pushing the baby back inside the lady! O,o; (It was funny AND disturbing!)

It's not much, but I hope everyone enjoyed it! And yes, you will see these kittens in my next big PoM story! Hoped you all liked!

Review!


End file.
